Warriors: Truth,Dares and Torture ideas WTD&TI
by AnimeLovinTomboi4ever
Summary: A warriors truth or dare, I read a lot of these so I thought I should try it out for a Warriors story. Might get put on hituas or however you spell it because I'm getting tired of writing long chapters, it hurts my hand :\
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series**

**Warriors: Truth,Dares and Torture ideas**

host-Dawnriver

co-host-Princesskit

victims- every warrior, even Midnight : ]

**Chapter 1**

(A big, tortie and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a white chest and paws, appears out of nowhere in the middle of the ThunderClan camp, followed by a smaller light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and one blue eye and one green eye)

Under all the suspicious stares the ThunderClan cats were giving them, the tortie she-cat introduced themselves.

"Hello everyone, I'm Dawnriver and this is my sister, Princesskit, and we are here to play a game called, Truth, Dares and Torture.

"We can dare or torture any warrior cat you want," Princesskit squealed, and started to act like a baby,which she technically is, because she's only four moons old.

Dawnriver stared at her little sister strangely, for when she was done acting like a baby,she had started to breakdance.

The big she-cat averted her gaze from her sister to the ThunderClan cats, who were scared for life, and pulled out a poster from out of thin air.

"Anyone can send in their truth, dares or torture ideas easily by just following this poster,"

Dawnriver mewed, pointing a claw at the poster, which read:

Warrior:

Dare:

Truth:

Torture(optional):

Suddenly, Princesskit came crashing through the poster, making a small hole that was in the shape of a cat.

Dawnriver screeched and started to chase her sister in circles around the ThunderClan camp.

The kits, thinking it was a new game, ran after the two sisters.

Soon, for some random reason, all of the ThunderClan cats were chasing the herd of kits and the arguing she-cats.

**The End**

(Just kidding, its not the end yet) :D

**How do you like it?**

**Was it funny or not,be honest please?**

**Review, and send in your Truth, Dares and Torture ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, except for Dawnriver, Princesskit, and Tornadostorm**

**Warriors: Truth,Dares and Torture ideas**

host-Dawnriver

sister who wouldn't stay home-Princesskit

victims-every warrior, even Midnight : ]

**Chapter 2**

"Hello, everybody and welcome back to WTDTI," exclaimed Dawnriver, "The last time we left you was when I was pounding Princesskit."

Dawnriver glares at her insane little sister who is the corner of the studio that they are in, painting her claws pink.

"Anyway," mews the big she-cat, as she turned back to the camera, which was operated by Tornadostorm,"We will continue the show with a very helpful co-host volunteer."

As the tortie was speaking, a light gray she-cat with dark swirl markings and yellow eyes, suddenly falls from the sky, through the roof and lands directly on Princesskit, who squealed and ran home, taking her pink claw polish with her.

"Thanks, she was getting pretty distracting," Dawnriver mewed.

"Your welcome, did you know I have sixty pictures of Tigerstar in my den," the light gray she-cat mewed so fast, that the cameracat's brain started to hurt.

Dawnriver marveled on how a cat could say that much in two seconds, then she shook her head and looked back at the camera, whose operator is temporarily brain dead.

"Ok,This is Starshine, my co-host."

"Hi," Starshine waves her paw at the camera from behind Dawnriver.

Dawnriver cleared her throat and yowled and the camera and the awestruck warrior clans, who for some reason very unknown, found a TV in the forest and were now watching the show at Fourtrees, while eating popcorn.

"We have a lot of reviews tonight,"

Dawnriver hands a small index card to Starshine to read, before pressing a red button on the studio floor, which made Tigerstar, Ferncloud, Mousefur, and Darkstripe disappear from the audience and reappear in the studio. The other cats were so intent on the show and eating their popcorn, that they didn't notice that the four cats had disappeared.

The, not so sane she-cat, read the review out loud,

"_Tigerstar has to profess his love to Ferncloud,"_

Starshine looked up from the index card, to glance at Tigerstar, who was mumbling something under his breath, while padding up to a shocked Ferncloud.

"Ferncloud, I love you," he mewed as he touched noses with Ferncloud.

"Well then, why didn't you say so before, come on, lets go have some fun!!,"Ferncloud mewed happily and the two cats ran off together.

"Ok, that was very weird," said a creeped out Dawnriver, but she shook it off in time to hear the next dare,

"_Mousefur has to drink a cup of mousebile."_

Starshine mewed looking oddly at a disgusted Mousefur, then suddenly she cracked up and started to bounce around the room, hyperly, yowling,"Mousefur's going to drink mousebile, Mousefur's going to drink mousebile!"

After what seemed like four moons, the she-cat calmed down in time to see Dawnriver press the same red button that brought all the victims in, but this time a cup of mousebile appeared in front of Mousefur.

Mousefur almost barfed at the sight of it, but one look at Dawnriver with an explosive pie in one paw, made her change her mind.

The cranky she-cat drank the mousebile and started to turn green in color, before running off to barf on Spottedleaf, who like every cat in this story, appeared out of no where.

"Starshine, read the last dare, please," mewed a scarred for life, tortie.

Starshine stopped jumping on a trampoline, that randomly appeared like everything else in this story, long enough to read the last dare,

"_Darkstripe has to scream"pretty unicorns" every time someone says a type of forest prey_

_Thx~Starry"_

Starshine gasps out," That's me,"and faints.

Dawnriver stared at the unconcious she-cat on the studio floor before pressing the hypno button, which made Darkstripe hypnotized by some unknown force.

Dawnriver faces the camera again and yowls,"Whats you're favorite prey?"

"**Mice," **roared the ThunderClan cats.

"**Pretty unicorns!!"** yowled a hypnotized Darkstripe.

Well, this went on for about six moons, before it finally stopped, due to an irritated Dawnriver, a confused concious Starshine, and an even more brain dead cameracat.

"That's all we have for now,"Dawnriver yowled at the already confused cameracat,"See you next time!"

Starshine waves her paw in front of the camera, before Tornadostorm got knocked unconcious by some stale popcorn that was being thrown by an angry mob of cats, and thus, the screen went black.

**Thank you Starry for all your reviews and I'm sorry if I didn't get to your Truths and dares yet, FallingSnow14, I promise I'll add them in the next chapter : )**

**Review, please**

**~Dawnriver-Ublazlover. Zukofan**

**P.S. Tornadostorm is a cat that I created : ) **

**(Just so you know)**

**Don't use him in any of your stories unless you have my permission, which you don't right now**

**You don't even know what his description is, anyway**

**(I'm not going to tell you) : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, I only own Dawnriver, Princesskit and Tornadostorm**

**WTDTI**

**Chapter 3**

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to WTDTI,"

mewed an irritated Dawnriver,

"Today we have a lot of reviews and you know what that means, right?"

"**ROSES,"** mewed, a sugar-high Starshine.

"No, not roses," mewed Dawnriver, who was glaring at the hyper she-cat sitting next to her, "Dares, Truth bringers and torture ideas."

Starshine calmed down a little to take one of the small index cards Dawnriver gave her, while the bigger she-cat pressed the red button on the studio floor, which she called the Button Of Doom, to bring in from the soda-drinking audience, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, and Darkstripe.

Tornadostorm, the camera cat, moved the camera back farther, so Dawnriver could have more room to torment the cats.

Starshine read the first review hyperly because, one of the cats in the audience, stupidly, gave her a can of Mountain Dew,

"_Warrior:Cinderheart Dare: Go up to Lionblaze and whisper "Lionblaze, I have to tell you something."When Lionblaze asks what it is, she has to say "I'm going to have your kits." Lionblaze will be freaked out!"_

Starshine finished reading the dare, to hear Lionblaze mutter,"I will not freak out, I will not freak out."

Cinderheart rolled her eyes and turned to whisper in Lionblaze's ear,

"Lionblaze, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to have your kits!"

At this, Lionblaze screeched in terror and started to rampage around the studio, yowling,

"Rabid kits!, Rabid kits!, I do not want to have any rabid kits!"

Then suddenly, a gang of Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's rabid kits appear and start to chase their terror-stricken father, who in turn, runs away from them, screaming like a she-cat, with Cinderheart in tow, purring in amusement.

"Oookkkk, that was weird," Dawnriver mewed, glancing up at the camera cat, who decided to move his camera up to a ledge, that just randomly appeared.

"Ok, Starshine read the next dare, please,"mewed the host to her, not-so-sane, co-host.

Starshine read the next dare,

"_Warrior: Brambleclaw Dare: At the next gathering, go up to Russetfur and try to flirt with her. Both Russetfur and Squirrelflight will kill him."_

Dawnriver presses the button on the floor, and everyone suddenly got teleported to the next gathering.

Brambleclaw looked around the clearing, nervously and started to pad up to Russetfur, who was sitting at the foot of the Great Rock.

"Hello, Russetfur," purred Brambleclaw,"Do you want to be my mate?"

Russetfur stared at him, as if he were crazy.

Suddenly, Squirrelflight appears out of no where and starts attacking Brambleclaw, with Russetfur joining in.

After, three minutes of a lot of screeching and yowling, Brambleclaw died.

The two she-cat had a content look on their faces as they padded away.

Dawnriver pressed the button, which for some reason was on the ground of the clearing and teleported everyone back to the studio, where Starshine read the next dare, which was actually a Truth bringer,

"_Warrior: Darkstripe Truth: Is it true that you've always had a crush on Tigerstar?"_

_Well good luck!_

_~FallingSnow14_

"Heck, yeah,"

yowled a happy Darkstripe, who started to do the happy dance.

Dawnriver, Starshine, Tornadostorm and the clans were scarred for life.

Tigerstar, who was in the audience, yowled happily, "I have a crush on you too, Darkstripe!"

Every cat that was sitting next to him slowly moved away from him.

Dawnriver had a disgusted look on her face, as Darkstripe disappreared, due to the she-cat pressing the BOD, to reappear next to Tigerstar.

"Starshine, read the next review before I barf on someone," said a sick Dawnriver, who gave the next small index card to her co-host before, barfing on Firestar, who randomly appeared and ran off, crying like a kit.

Dawnriver, feeling a lot better, pushed the BOD, that made Crowfeather and Nightcloud get abducted by aliens, who dropped them into the studio, because of Nightcloud's violent temper tantrums and due to her beating up the alien leader.

"What are we doing here?" exclaimed a confused Crowfeather.

"You'll see," Dawnriver smirked, as she flicked her tail at Starshine as a signal to read the review, which was sent by Mysticbreeze327,"

"_Crowfeather Truth: Who do you love the most, Leafpool, Nightcloud, or Feathertail?"_

"Let's see.........."Crowfeather mumbled under his breath.

After, what seemed like moons, Crowfeather, yowled,"Watermelons!"

Dawnriver snorted, while the clans, who were watching the show, almost choked on their popcorn, due to laughing fits.

"Seriously," Dawnriver mewed, getting her explosive pie out of no where, ready to be launched.

"Leafpool," Crowfeather mewed quickly.

"That's better," Dawnriver mewed, placing her explosive pie on the floor, just in case.

The torte she-cat pressed the button and Leafpool appeared, holding a bag of popcorn.

She and Crowfeather ran off together, leaving behind a fuming Nightcloud.

Starshine read the next Dare before things got messy,

"_Nightcloud Dare: Go up to Leafpool and say, I love you."_

"There's a torture, with this dare," Dawnriver purred happily.

"Then I'll take the dare, I'll never say, I love you, to that mousebrain of a medicine cat."

"Ok, then," Dawnriver mewed, pressing the button on the floor again to make Breezepelt appear.

A frying pan appeared next to the big she-cat, with it an oven.

Suddenly, Dawnriver started frying Breezepelt in the pan and, when she was done, served him to Nightcloud on a silver platter at dinner time.

Nightcloud didn't hesitat to eat Breezepelt.

When she was finished eating her son, Nightcloud belched out loud, before trotting off to torment Leafpool.

"Hit it, Starshine," Dawnriver mewed, as she pushed the BOD, to make Leafpool, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, and Feathertail appear in the studio and handed the next index card to her co-host, which was sent by Kibbie9,

"_Leafpool has to mate with Crowfeather!_

_Does Crowfeather love Nightcloud?_

_Feathertail has to mate with Crowfeather, and live!"_

"That was a mouthful," Crowfeather commented, before mounting Leafpool and mated with her.

"**Ewwwwwww,"** yowled the clans.

"**Ewwwwwww,** yowled the whole world.

"Hmmm, that was weird,"Dawnriver mumbled,"Umm, guys you can stop now."

Crowfeather stopped mating with Leafpool and started to mate with Feathertail.

"**Ewwwwwww,"** yowled the clans.

"**Ewwwwwww,"** yowled the whole world.

Dawnriver rolled her eyes skyward, as Crowfeather stopped mating with Feathertail and turned to Nightcloud saying,

"No, I hate you."

Nightcloud ran off, crying like a twoleg kit.

Crowfeather, Feathertail, and Leafpool disappeared and reappeared back in the audience.

"Ok, here is the next review," Dawnriver handed the index card to Starshine, before pressing the BOD, to make Firestar, Tigerstar, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Ashfur appear.

Starshine started reading the review, which was sent by Starpelt1543,

"_Ok, Firestar must confess his undying love for Tigerstar_

_Lionblaze must 'accidently' break Jayfeather's stick and be all dramatic about it_

_Ashfur must act like a statue with no arms and be pooped on by a bunch of pidgeons and if he moves, you can use that explosive pie=D"_

"Ok, that's all the dares, so do them," purred a happy Dawnriver, who looked like she ate Ashfur.

Firestar padded up to Tigerstar and mewed,"I love you,Tigerstar, I've always had."

Tigerstar looked freaked out at the idea of loving Firestar but, ran off with him anyway.

Lionblaze came whistling into the studio, saying in a girly voice, "Oh Jayfeather, I think I broke you're stick!"

"**YOU DID WHAT?"** screeched an enraged Jayfeather, as he came at his brother with a chain saw.

Dawnriver pushed the BOD and teleported Ashfur outside to stand on a dais, a bunch of pidgeons flew by and started to poop on the unfortunate tom, who moved a little.

That was enough to set off Dawnriver's pie bomb, which she held at a throwing position.

She launched it at Ashfur, who exploded sky high and was never to be seen again, by catkind.

Dawnriver teleported everyone back to the studio, while the clans stared at Ashfur's remains.

"This last review is from my friend, starryskywishes235," Dawnriver purred, as she handed the index card to Starshine, before pressing the BOD, to make Firestar, Brambleclaw, and their family's, Daisy, Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Ferncloud appear in the studio.

Starshine read the review, which said,

"_Firestar has to make out with Brambleclaw...with the whole family watching_

_Daisy has to profess her luv to Brightheart, with Cloudtail watching_

_Ferncloud has to stop making kits for twenty days...HOW LONG WILL SHE LAST!?!?!?!!?_

Firestar's family and Brambleclaw's family appeared and watched as Firestar approached Brambleclaw, who Dawnriver brought back to life, cautiously and started making out with him.

"**Ewwwwwwww,"** everyone screeched in terror, as once again, they got scarred for life.

Firestar and Brambleclaw broke the weird moment by running away with their family on their tails.

Daisy padded up to Brightheart and, said,"I love you, Brightheart!"

Cloudtail screeched in horror, as the two she-cat ran away with each other.

"I don't want to stop making kits, it's fun,"

complained Ferncloud.

Dawnriver got a blueberry TNT pie, out of no where and aimed it at Ferncloud.

"Ok, OK,I'll do it,"

She said, not wanting to end up like Ashfur.

"Ok," Dawnriver mewed putting away the blueberry pie.

(Twenty days later)

Dawnriver finds Ferncloud in the nursary, feeding twenty-nine kits, she stalked in with the explosive blueberry pie and blew up the ThunderClan nursary.

(Back at the studio)

"Hope you liked this episode of WTDTI," Dawnriver mewed, licking blueberry pie off of her nose.

"See you next time," Starshine waved her paw in front of the camera before the screen went black.

**I would like to thank starryskywishes235, FallingSnow14, Starpelt1543, Kibbie9, and Mysticbreeze327 for sending me all those reviews, I really appreciate it : )**

**Now, I need more Truth bringers, Dares and torture ideas or else there won't be another chapter : (**

**So, review please**

**Dawnriver-Ublazlover. Zukofan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Dawnriver and Tornadostorm**

**WTDTI**

**Chapter 4**

"Hello Clans, and welcome back to WTDTI," mewed Dawnriver happily,

"Unfortunately, Starshine is absent today due to whitecough, but don't worry she'll be back!"

Dawnriver was about to continue when, suddenly, a white she-cat with silver eyes and stars on her back, fell from the sky and came crashing through the ceiling roof to land on Tornadostorm, who took a swipe at her with his huge, sharp claws, but missed as the she-cat rolled off of him and ran hyperly over to Dawnriver, her tail waving around like a windmill.

Dawnriver stared at the she-cat, strangely, before turning back to the camera, whose operator is bewildered at what just happened to him.

"This is our new co-host, Starpaw, who will be substituting for Starshine while she's absent,"

mewed Dawnriver.

"Hi, I'm Starpaw,"

the white she-cat mewed as she waved vicariously at the camera.

"Today, we are going to have a lot of fun with the Clans,"

Dawnriver purred, as she handed an index card to Starpaw, who accidently burned it with a flamethrower that randomly appeared.

Dawnriver glared at the smaller cat, before giving her another one and said,

"Your supposed to read it, not torch it."

Starpaw nodded and with determination on her face she read the review, which said:

"_cat: Sol Torture: He has to marry, Heavystep, the zombie RiverClan cat"_

_sent by Unsigned. For Now_

Dawnriver nodded and pressed the BOD, to kidnap from the audience, Sol and from the StarClan section, Heavystep.

As soon as they appeared in the studio, Starpaw told them their torture with a devilish grin on her face.

Sol fainted and Heavystep the zombie, dragged Sol over to the StarClan section where they got married and had two mutated kits named, Uglypaw and Gaypaw.

The Clans all threw their smoothies at the kits because they were so ugly and mutated.

Back at the studio, Dawnriver was twitching her eye irritatedly, as she handed another index card to Starpaw, who, in turn, cut it into shreds with a shredder. Dawnriver, yet again, gave her another card and reminded Starpaw to just read it and not shred it.

The review said:

"_Bluestar must kill Redtail in a death scene they use in horror movies, be creative!!_

_Ashfur must watch every episode of Telitubbies, known to man (I hate Ashfur)"_

The BOD was pressed and Bluestar, Redtail and Ashfur appeared, looking bewildered, as Starpaw told them what to do.

"What's a horror movie?"

asked a confused Redtail.

Dawnriver didn't feel like answering that, so she pressed the BOD and Bluestar and Redtail disappeared to reappear in a random haunted house, that was equipped with video cameras and contained two frightened cats.

A plasma screen TV appeared in front of the studio, with it came Dawnriver, Starpaw, Tornadostorm and Ashfur, who was chained to a chair screaming his head off.

Redtail just stood there, not knowing what to do, he walked off and bumped into Bluestar, who had a white bed sheet over her head and a flashlight.

Redtail was so scared, he died instantly.

Dawnriver showed no emotions, as she put away the TV and put a smaller one in front of Ashfur.

Starpaw held his head so that it was facing the TV, while Dawnriver turned it on to reveal the most horrible show ever, the Telitubbies.

Ashfur screamed like a she-cat, as he was forced to watch the show, while the Clans screamed their heads off and started to scatter and hide behind rocks, to escape from the ugliness that was in front of them.

After two moons of screaming cats and scarred-for-life kits, Dawnriver decide that the dare was over, so she took the TV away, unchained Ashfur and randomly threw him all the way to the Sun-Drown Place, where he drowned and then got eaten by Midnight.

Back at the studio, Starpaw was making cookies. She looked up from what she was doing when Dawnriver padded in and accidently burned her paw. She squealed, ran around in circles and started to suck on her paw, as Dawnriver threw water on it. The annoyed she-cat gave an index card to Starpaw, who placed it on the stove burners, which was there for baking the cookies on, and burned it.

Dawnriver gave her another card and for the third, she told Starpaw to read it and not disintegrate it.

"_I'm laughing so hard it HURTS!_

_Warrior: Heathertail_

_Torture: Has to start making out with Lionblaze."_

Dawnriver pressed the BOD and Heathertail and Lionblaze appeared in the studio, wondering if the twolegs have invaded, yet.

Starpaw told them what needed to be done.

Heathertail purred with delight and started making out with Lionblaze.

"Three moons later," said a random twoleg that just appeared.

Heathertail and Lionblaze were still making out, Tornadostorm fainted from lack of oxygen for some reason, the audience fell asleep, some of them snoring and snacks forgotten, Starpaw was playing poker with a gang of kits and Dawnriver was getting ready to barf.

"You can stop now,"

Dawnriver mewed in disgust.

When Heathertail and Lionblaze didn't stop, Dawnriver mewed,

"That's it for now everybody, see you next time."

Starpaw waved to the camera along with the kits, Uglypaw and Gaypaw included, but since the cameracat fainted from lack of oxygen the camera didn't turn off, so Uglypaw turned it off.

**How was it?**

**Sorry, for the lack of horror, I don't really watch horror movies**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**I wouldn't have made it this far without your great reviews : )**

**If I missed any dares, I'll do them in the next chapter**

**You can send dares for Dawnriver and Tornadostorm if you want to, I won't mind : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cats in this story, I only own Dawnriver and Tornadostorm : )**

**Chapter 5**

"Hello Clans, and wel....,"

**CRACK!!!**

Dawnriver leaped out of the way just as Starpaw, Starshine and a silvery blue-grey she-cat with dark black spots and a white belly came crashing through the roof, to land on the floor with a loud, SPLAT!

"Oh man, I just repaired the roof and now I have to repair it again."

Tornadostorm muttered darkly under his breath.

"Hey Starpaw, Starshine who's your friend?" mewed Dawnriver.

"Her name is Skykit and she's volunteering to be a co-host!"

Starpaw mewed hyperly, as she started bouncing around the room with Starshine joining her after a while.

Dawnriver rolled her eyes and hoping Skykit's sane, she turned to the blue-grey she-cat and dipped her head.

"I'm Dawnriver, the host of this show."

Skykit dipped her head in return and suddenly mewed,

"I believe a monster is a twelve foot cat with purple horns!"

Dawnriver stared at the she-kit in bewilderment, then turning to the camera, she mewed,

"Hello Clans and welcome back to WTDTI's. We have a lot of requests to get through today!"

That was when the big torte she-cat realized that Tornadostorm wasn't operating the camera, instead he was fixing the roof. Starshine quickly took his place, while Starpaw bounced happily up to Dawnriver and Skykit.

Skykit, being the only sane cat besides Dawnriver, handed an index card to Starpaw, who accidently dropped it in a bucket of water and got it all wet. Skykit gave her another one, while Dawnriver reminded Starpaw that they were running low on index cards.

"_Cat: Jayfeather Torture: Destroy stick"_

Starpaw read, then grinned devilishly as Dawnriver pressed the BOD and Jayfeather's stick appeared in front of Starpaw, who torched it with a flamethrower. That was when Jayfeather came bounding in screeching and since he's blind, ran straight into a pole that appeared.

The audience winced and mewed in unison,

"Ohhhhhh, that must have hurt."

After two moons, he recovered and started attacking Starpaw, while screeching,

"You destroyed my stick, I'm going to get you for this, you murderer."

Dawnriver couldn't afford to lose a co-host, so she got got a remote out of no where, pointed it at Jayfeather and pressed the disappear button to send the seething tom to Texas. Starpaw read the next dare that was on the index card.

"_Cat: Firestar Dare: Try to fly"_

Dawnriver teleported every cat to the island and when they all arrived, Skykit told Firestar what to do.

Firestar was about to complain, when Dawnriver pressed the BOD to teleport Firestar onto the Great Oak.

Firestar got a running start and leaped off of the tree to float in midair for a second, before crashing down to land on Tornadostorm, who gave the ThunderClan leader a clawing and during that time Firestar lost a life. Starpaw read the next dare.

"_I forgot to mention, I love Starpaw n Starshine! N I have a truth! Cat: Hollyleaf Truth: Are you n luv with the warrior code?"_

Starpaw looked up at Hollyleaf, who was ushered to the front of the crowd by Tornadostorm.

Dawnriver got her explosive pie ready, as Hollyleaf yowled,

"Yes, I am in love with the warrior code so much that I want to mate with it!"

Tornadostorm snatched the pie out of Dawnriver's raised paw and ate it, as the she-cat stared at the hyperventilating she-cat in front of her.

"And to think that you say I'm crazy."

Starpaw whispered in Dawnriver's ear, which twitched in agreement.

Dawnriver then teleported every one to the Tribe Of Rushing Water, who on their arrival, stared in confusion at them.

"Don't worry, we are just playing a friendly game of Truth or Dare in your home."

Dawnriver mewed to the still confused Tribe.

The big she-cat shrugged and handed the next index card to Skykit, who in turn handed it to Starpaw. The white she-cat was about to let it fly away, when Dawnriver gave her a death glare. Starpaw quickly read the dare.

"_Warrior: Squirrelflight_

_Truth: Do you love Ashfur? (If not, throw a nice explosive pie at her : D)"_

Squirrelflight stepped forward and stammered,

"Yes."

"She's lying." mewed Tornadostorm, in a matter-of-fact voice.

Before Squirrelflight could open her mouth to argue, Dawnriver launched the pie at her, which blew the she-cat sky high and also blew up the whole mountain.

Dawnriver quickly teleported every one back to the studio.

Skykit handed another index card to Starpaw, who read it.

"_I dare Jayfeather to go on the show, American Idol and sing, I'm a Little Tea Pot, while dancing the chicken dance!"_

Dawnriver, realizing that she sent Jayfeather to Texas, pressed the reappear button on the remote and Jayfeather came crashing through the roof with a cowboy hat on. A pissed off Tornadostorm went to fix the roof for the tenth time that day, muttering curses under his breath.

Dawnriver, hearing them, started chiding him severely,

"Tornadostorm, how dare you say such things, there might be kits watching this."

As if on cue, two kits, Uglykit and Gaykit, came into the studio, cursing under their breath, while all the Clans screeched in terror and hid behind rocks.

Dawnriver pressed the disappear button on the remote and sent Uglykit and Gaykit to Alaska.

When she was done, the big she-cat turned back to Jayfeather with a malevolent look on her face.

Skykit stepped on the BOD and teleported Jayfeather to the American Idol studio where he sang his song and danced the chicken dance.

"You stink,"

"Get off the stage,"

"My eyes!!!,"

All the twolegs in the studio died from hearing Jayfeather sing in a cracked voice and from watching him dance horribly.

Dawnriver was still watching Jayfeather on a random TV that popped up in the studio, so Tornadostorm decided to end the show personally.

"Bye, see you again next time!"

He mewed, then mayhem started and the screen went black due to technical difficulties.

**If I didn't do your dares, I'll do them in the next chapter : )**

**I'm sorry this chapter came out a little late, It will be quicker next time**

**R&R : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series**

**WTDTI**

**Chapter 6**

"Hello, everybody and welcome back to WTDTI's after a very long break," Dawnriver mewed, but stopped to glare at Tornadostorm, who went to Dunkin Donuts, bought a box of munchkins and is now eating them with Starpaw, Starshine and Skykit.

"Hellooooo, the show is starting,"

The three smaller she-cats stopped eating munchkins, much to the disappointment of Tornadostorm and joined  
Dawnriver.

"Please, send in reviews for Tornadostorm, before he drives me up a wall,"

complained Dawnriver.

While Dawnriver was fussing over Tornadostorm, Starpaw winked at her two friends and whispered,

"Dawnriver likes Tornadostorm!"

Skykit and Starshine started giggling as Dawnriver mewed,

"We have a lot of reviews to get through tonight so lets continue without further interruptions, heres the first review, Skykit."

She handed an index card to Skykit, while Starshine took over the role of camera cat since Tornadostorm was busy eating a banana.

"_Ok, I will have one dare for Ashfur all the time and tell him this!_

_Starpaw can strangle Ashfur_

_Squirrelflight can blow him up with a bazooka_

_and the whole Clans will eat a giant fat Ashfur and soon die from food poisoning."_

"And that was from from my friend, starpelt1543,"

Dawnriver mewed gleefully as she took out the remote control and pressed a button that made Ashfur and Squirrelflight disappear from the audience and reappear in the studio.

"Ashfur, Starpelt1543 hates you and will send you a dare every time she reviews,"

Dawnriver mewed as Starpaw laughed evilly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

Ashfur screamed then fainted.

Starpaw revived him by strangling him to death so hard Ashfur turned purple, then Squirrelflight took out a bazooka from who knows where and blew Ashfur up.

Dawnriver teleported Ashfur to the gathering where the Clan cats were waiting with forks and knifes ready.

They ate Ashfur and then one by one they slowly went to StarClan while some got rushed to the cat hospital for major unknown reasons.

Dawnriver gave the next index card to Skykit, who read it.

"_here's my dares_

_Cat: Heathertail Truth: Who do you love more? Lionblaze or Breezepelt?_

_Cat: Nightcloud_

_Dare: you must throw yourself over a cliff while Leafpool and crowfeather run off dramatically into the sunset_

_Cat: Breezepelt_

_Torture: must be nice in every way and then if someone asks him to go die he must go bury himself in a grave"_

_Ty!"_

"Your welcome!" Dawnriver mewed happily for some reason before pressing the 'fetch' button on her RC which made random dogs appear. The dogs ran out of the studio and come back with Heathertail, Lionblaze, Breezepelt, Nightcloud, Leafpool, and Crowfeather on their backs. The dogs dropped the cats on the ground and started wagging their tails while sitting in front of Dawnriver.

"Good dogs," she mewed as she gave each of them a doggie biscuit. The dogs ran off with dog biscuits in their jaws.

The she-cat then turned to the victims with an evil look on her face.

"Heathertail, who do you love more, Lionblaze or Breezepelt?"

Starpaw asked.

"Umm, Lionblaze!"

"All right!!!"

WWWHHHAAA!" Breezepelt yowled as he jumped off Mount Everest.

Nightcloud ran out of the studio and went to the sun-drown-place where she threw herself over the cliff and while she was doing that, Leafpool and Crowfeather were running off dramatically into the sunset leaving behind a drowning Nightcloud.

Breezepelt got teleported to a random gathering and started being nice to every cat until someone (cough-Lionblaze-cough) told him to go die.

Breezepelt stole a shovel from a random twoleg and started to dig a hole in the ground. When he was done, he threw himself into the hole and reburied himself some how.

"Okay, that was depressing," Starshine mewed with fake sadness as Dawnriver gave her the next index card, but before she could read it, Starpaw started to complain.

"Why can't I read the dares?"

"You can't do it because you'll waste our supply of index cards and I don't have enough time to go to Staples and buy more," Dawnriver replied.

"But you can send Tornadostorm,"

"......Tornadostorm is too busy eating beef jerky to go,"

"You can use..."

"Oh, stop asking a lot of questions, your making my brain hurt!!" Dawnriver yowled.

"Now you know how I feel," Tornadostorm mewed as he munched on his beef jerky.

Dawnriver glared at the cougar who shrank back in fear before flicking her tail at Starshine.

"_This is a truth, a dare, and a torture for Lionblaze._

_Truth: Are you gay with berrynose? If not throw an explosive pie at him XD_

_Dare: Dress in a breezepelt costume and mate with hollyleaf!_

_Torture: Kill Heathertail, then go and tell crowfeather (he will kill him XD!)"_

Lionblaze suddenly appeared carrying three boxes of pizza.

"Oh, hello Lionblaze, thanks for bringing the pizza!" Tornadostorm mewed as he snatched the boxes from Lionblaze's numbed paws.

"You ordered pizza???!!!.....Anyway, Lionblaze are you gay with Berrynose?"

"You bet I am!!"

Dawnriver scrunched up her nose in disgust as Starpaw gave Lionblaze a Breezepelt costume and told him what to do.

Lionblaze's eyes lit up like stars as he put on the costume, walked out of the studio, found Hollyleaf and started mating with her.

When they were done, Dawnriver pressed a random button on her RC which made Lionblaze's Breezepelt costume disappear. Hollyleaf caterwauled when she saw that she just mated with her brother and then fainted from lack of oxygen due to screaming while Lionblaze was teleported to the WindClan border by Skykit who stepped on the teleporting button.

Heathertail randomly appeared on the the WindClan side of the border. Lionblaze leaped on her back and killed her.

"_I'm stupid, so I'm going to go tell Crowfeather that I murdered Heathertail" _Lionblaze thought as he made his way to the WindClan camp. When he got there he ran up to Crowfeather and mewed,

"Hey, Crowfeather guess what?"

"What?"

"I just murdered Heathertail,"

"**YOU DID WHAT?????!!!!!!"**

"I murdered Heathertail,"

Crowfeather took out a baseball bat and started beating Lionblaze up with it. Lionblaze got beaten up so much that he died and went to StarClan. The End.

"Hey, don't go away the shows not over yet!!" Dawnriver mewed as the Clans yowled their complaints and started throwing stuffed Elmo and Barney toys at the she-cat who retreated to the safety of the studio.

"_nice one! How about cat: brooke dare: eat millie"_

Dawnriver stared at Tornadostorm.

"How did you read that when I haven't given you the index card yet?"

"Starshine gave it to me."

Dawnriver nodded her head slowly then suddenly kicked Tornadostorm off the platform.

Brooke and Millie appeared out of no where and Skykit told them what to do.

Brooke and Millie walked out of the studio and stood in front of the Clans who were still throwing their stuffed animals at the studio but when they saw the two she-cats they froze and started staring at them.

Brooke then turned to Millie, took out a fork and knife and started to eat the other she-cat.

When she was done and when Millie went to StarClan, the Clans defrosted themselves and continued to throw things at the studio.

"_I love this story!_

_Warrior: Ashfur_

_Torture: He has to soak himself in lighter fluid and any other flammable liquids and drink a whole lot too! Then Dawnriver has to throw one of her explosive pies at him!_

_BOOM!_

_Warrior: Tigerstar_

_Dare: He has to eat a huge bowl of extra-sugar sweets, and a huge container of extra-caffeine coffee! The result is a hyper sugar-high Tigerstar!_

_Warrior: Jayfeather_

_Truth: Do you love Cinderheart?"_

"Wow, that is one heck of a long review,"

Dawnriver mumbled as she pressed the 'fetch' button and the dogs came back to fetch Ashfur, Tigerstar, Jayfeather, and Cinderheart.

Then for the second time that random night, Dawnriver gave them doogie biscuits.

"Why does everyone hate me, what did I do to deserve this torture!!"

Ashfur yowled as he warily watched Tornadostorm concocting some kind of liquid in a jacuzzi that appeared out of no where.

"Everyone hates you because one, you are fun to torture and two, your evil,"

Starpaw mewed evilly.

"Done," Tornadostorm mewed.

"Okay Ashy, hop in!"

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"**

"Okay, okay whatever just hop in Ashfur,"

Ashfur hops in the jacuzzi and sniffs the liquidly substance suspiciously.

"What is this stuff?"

"Oh, it's just lighter fluid and oil mixed together,"

Tornadostorm answered.

"Ooh," Ashfur licked some of the stuff up, then realizing he liked it he started to drink up the liquid.

Dawnriver got ready one of her explosive pies and mewed,

"I haven't used these in a long time."

She threw it at Ashfur and he blew up sky high. The explosion was so huge, that it blew up the whole world!

Dawnriver quickly teleported everyone to the moon because Earth was no longer in existence and turning to Tigerstar she produced a huge bowl of extra-sugar sweets and a huge container of extra-caffeine coffee.

Tigerstar eagerly ate all of the extra-sugar sweets and extra-caffeine coffee and burped really loud.

".........Ilovechocolateilovespinachiloveanythingthathassugarinit!!!!!!!!!!"

Tigerstar started running around the moon at a very, very, very, very fast pace. He started saying really random things that Dawnriver didn't want the author to put in the story because of the aggressive use of randomness.

"Remember all you twolegs that are reading this, don't try this at home,"

Starshine mewed as she joined Tigerstar, with Starpaw and Tornadostorm joining in later. The Clans, thinking it was some kind of new game became hyper too!

Dawnriver turned to Skykit.

"Are we the only sane cats here?"

"Yep,"

"Oh, okay."

The other not-so-sane cats were still hyper as Skykit asked,

"Jayfeather, do you love Cinderheart?"

"Of course not, I'm in love with the stick that I found on the shore!!"

"Ookk, that was very disturbing.....," Dawnriver mewed.

"That's all for now people, we'll see you next time!"

"What is this people you speak of?"

Dawnriver glared daggers at Tornadostarm as mass pandemonium ensued in the background.

Dawnriver looked back at the camera and dipped her head before the screen went black.

**I feel terrible for not updating and I hope this chapter was good because I worked really hard on it : )**

**R&R ( :**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my story, I really appreciate it!**

**I'll try to update a little faster**

**Question:**

**Should I keep writing long chapters or should I shorten them a little bit?**

**Again, thanks and see you in the next chapter, Oh and don't forget to send in reviews for Tornadostorm : ) ( :**

**I almost forgot, heres the translation of Tigerstar's randomness:**

"**I love chocolate I love spinach I love anything that has sugar in it!!!!!!!!!!"**


	7. The Day the World got fixed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series : (**

**WTDTI**

**The Day the World got fixed** (aka. The Return of Princesspaw/cloud)

"Welcome back to WTDTI's!!," Dawnriver yowled.

"Unfortunately, we are still on the moon due to obvious reasons and some of the Clan cats have either fainted or died from lack of oxygen but-"

"Hey, sis!!"

The big she-cat was interrupted when a familiar cat came bounding across the moons surface.

"AAHHHH, it's Princesspaw!"

Tornadostorm yowled and almost jumped off the moon but unfortunately, he couldn't.

"Actually, It's Princesscloud now," the small light brown she-cat claimed.

Dawnriver gaped at her younger sister until Skykit came up to her and started poking her with a stick.

"Where did you get that from?" Dawnriver asked.

Skykit shrugged while Starshine and Starpaw ended their game of battleship and padded over to them.

Princesscloud was positioning herself in the audience of Clans when she spotted Tornadostorm drinking a smoothie. She walked over to him and mewed,

"Hey there, cutie,"

Tornadostorm who was still drinking his smoothie when she said that, almost choked.

"Dawnriver, how old is she?"

"Umm, two moons old I guess,"

Tornadostorm stared bug-eyed at Princesscloud before slowly moving away from her.

"Okay, now as I was saying before I got interrupted, Starpaw found some round clear things that we place over our heads so that we can breathe easier here,"

Starpaw began passing the strange objects around to the Clans who cautiously placed them on their heads.

"Umm, Dawnriver these are space helmets," Tornadostorm stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"How did you know that?"

"I watch the discovery channel,"

"Okay..... anyway lets start the show by reading our first review from Daelrii.

"_Cat: Firestar_

_Torture: Get everyone to dance the Firestar dance around him until he goes insane! (Everyone joins paws and circles Firestar yowling in a chant 'Firestar Firestar!' and stuff. My cousin and I dance it sometimes xD)_

_Cat: Jayfeather_

_Dare: He has to be my kittypet for a moon. I luv him. If he won't then make him go get eaten by a dog (muhahaha)_

_Thanksies! ~Iceshadow_

"That's the first review from her but before we do the dares Starpaw will read the second review sent by Daelrii,"

Dawnriver mewed.

"_Oops, I ought a put in a dare for Tornadostorm too shouldn't I? I just remembered one!_

_Cat: Tornadostorm_

_Dare: Try to reconstruct the destroyed world, if he can't, chuck a couple explosive pies at him :D"_

"Nooooo, you can not make me!!," Tornadostorm leaped to his paws and yowled but stopped when he saw Dawnriver load a random cannon with blueberry pies (Tornadostorms least favorite pie) and moved the cannon so that it was facing the cougar.

Tornadostorm's amberlo eyes grew wide,

"No, not the blueberry pies of doom!!,"

and with that statement, he pulled a giant glue gun out of no where and leaped off the moon to land on a Covenant Banshee that was randomly passing by. While Tornadostorm was fixing the world with a couple of random grunts, Dawnriver who was freaked out on having witnessed to an alien ship said,

"Wow, when did the Covenant get here?"

Every cat shrugged.

"On to the next dare which is for Firestar," Starshine squealed with delight from her place next to Princesscloud who was in the process of repainting her claws.

Every cat gathered around Firestar but since they were on the moon and the aliens have messed up the gravity with their plasma guns, they floated.

"Firestar,firestar,firestar,firstar,firstar,firestar,firstar,firestar,firestar,firestar,firestar,firestar,firestar,firestar,firest-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!," Firestar hyperventilated and a random weight fell onto his head.

"Don't worry he's still alive," Skykit confirmed after checking on Firestar's body.

"I love cheese," Firestar mewed when the weight randomly disappeared.

"That was so random," Princesscloud said the obvious while Dawnriver was in the process of glaring at her.

"Okay, Jayfeather get your butt over her," Starshine mewed.

The gray tom hesitated for a moment before Starpaw booted him forward with her hind paws.

"Jayfeather, you have to be this random twoleg's kittypet for one moon," Starshine mewed as said random twoleg appeared wearing a space helmet.

"Awesome, I've always wanted to be a kittypet!,"

Jayfeather mewed as he ran to the twoleg who picked him up.

"Jayfeather's yours for one moon, Daelrii,"

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome, bye,"

Daelrii and Jayfeather walked out of the story together.

"Okay, here's our last review for today and it's from my friend, starpelt1543.

"_LONG CHAPTERS!!_

_Crowfeather has to push all his mates off a cliff and run off with Dora and the yellow tellituby_

_Tornadostorm must mate with barney!_

_That's it for now =D_

_Starpelt. (future starpaw xD)"_

"Thank you friend for sending in another dare for Tornadostorm. It keeps him occupied,"

Dawnriver looked over at Tornadostorm who was in the process of figuring out where China and North America go.

Starpaw teleported Crowfeather, Leafpool and Nightcloud to the sun-drown-place.

"What do you want, Crowfeather?," asked Leafpool before gasping with shock as Crowfeather pushed both of the she-cats off the cliff and went on a cruise to Hawaii with Dora and the yellow tellituby.

"Okay, while there on their little cruise...... TORNADOSTORM GET YOUR HINNY OVER HERE AND BRING YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU!!!," Dawnriver caterwauled as she saw Tornadostorm leap of the unfinished world to land on a Covenant Destroyer.

When he and his new found friends reached Dawnriver, the big she-cat mewed,

"Tornadostorm go mate with barney in the spaceship," the she-cat commanded while Tornadostorm stalked up the spaceship's ramp followed by barney who like everyone else in this strange story, randomly appeared.

~two and a half light years later~

"Eww, there still doing it," Starpaw complained while the grunts smirked and the Clans started throwing grenades at everyone.

"Bye for now everyone. When Tornadostorms done doing barney he can finish the world..... I dearly hope they didn't make kits."

**R&R, and send in more dares or truths for Tornadostorm. Dawnriver thanks all the people who read and review this strange fic and sending in things for Tornadostorm to do : )**

**Oh, and I do not own any of the Halo related scenes in this fic, sadly : (**

**If Tornadostorm eats anymore nachos then he's going to get fat**

**Tornadostorm: Hey!**

**Me: It's true..... Oh snap (runs away while Tornadostorm chases her with a Jackhammer)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series or the Clans. I just own Tornadostorm, Dawnriver, and Princesscloud : )

**Notice: I am going to write down all the names of my reviewers at the bottom of this chapter to show how much I appreciate them : )**

**WTDTI**

**Chapter 8**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to WTDTI's!!," Dawnriver mewed with rare over-cheerfulness in her voice.

"Can I go back to being a camera cat again?," Tornadostorm asked as he ate his hot dog.

"No, you mousebrain....," Starpaw started,

"You can't operate the camera on the moon!," Starshine finished.

"That's correct!," Dawnriver mewed as Tornadostorm started sulking in a corner, taking his hot dog with him.

"We have a lot of reviews today but first before we start, I would like to say that Skykit came down with a really bad case of greencough yesterday so she can't be in the show today," Dawnriver mewed not-so-cheerfully.

"Make sure you bring her some chocolate, people!," Tornadostorm mewed from his corner.

"Okay, now we can start the show," Starshine mewed as she bounced up and down on the moon.

"_=( change it too, ashfur has to eat a tub of mousebile and if he spits any out, blow him up. XD"_

"Ashfur, get over here!," Starpaw mewed while Tornadostorm bought a tub from Bath & Beyond and filled it up with mousebile which he conveniently stole from ThunderClan's medicine cat, Leafpool.

"Come on, Ashy, drink it up," Starshine mewed as she dunked his head into the mousebile but Ashfur, since he was busy playing his DS instead of paying attention, lifted his head up and spat out the mousebile to be rewarded by an explosive pie that was thrown at his face by Dawnriver. Every cat turned away from the remains of Ashfur while Starshine read the next review,

"_I love this story!_

_Cat: Tornadostorm_

_Dare: Has to eat a large bucket of really spicy nachos. Punishment is destroying the world and rebuilding it again._

_Cat: Tigerstar_

_Torture: Destroying Jayfeather's stick and suffer the consequences._

_Cat: Nightcloud_

_Torture: Has to change her name to Stupidcloud."_

Tornadostorm came running over to Dawnriver as soon as he heard the word, nachos.

Starpaw got out a large bucket of the spicy nachos and the cougar pounced on the bucket, making it fall over so he could eat the nachos that were inside.

"Tornadostorm, how could you?," Dawnriver cried.

"How could I what?,"

"How could you eat the spicy holy nachos!?,"

"The what...?,"

"As punishment for your crime, you will be sentenced to destroy the world and then rebuild it again!,"

Starpaw declared.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!," Tornadostorm mewed before the world randomly exploded and the cougar flew back to Earth to rebuild it with his alien friends and while he was doing that, Tigerstar was being very naughty.

"I am going to burn Jayfeather's stick!," he mewed as he threw the lighter he was holding onto the stick and it burst into flames. Jayfeather, hearing the commotion, leaped out of Daelrii's house and flew to the moon. He screeched when he smelled his stick burning and glared around him, accusingly.

"It was Tigerstar!," some random WindClan cat called out.

Jayfeather located Tigerstar by using a GPS and leaped on him with two lightsabers in his paws.

While Jayfeather was making a milkshake out of Tigerstar, Dawnriver made a random rock appear on the moon and forced Onestar to leap onto it, by threatening him with a stuffed bunny.

"Ahhhhh, no, not the stuffed bunnies!!," the WindClan leader yowled as he launched himself onto the rock with much difficulty.

Nightcloud who was shadowed by Tornadostorm, marched up to the rock as Onestar began the ceremony by saying,

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to take away the name of this cat, for it no longer stands for who she is. Nightcloud, from now on, you shall be known as Stupidcloud."

"Stupidcloud, Stupidcloud, Stupidcloud!!,"

Stupidcloud dipped her head in appreciation and only after a moon, did she realize that her leader had changed her name to Stupidcloud.

"LOL, next review," Dawnriver mewed as Stupidcloud started to protest,

"_O.e kits...*shudders* anyway, MAKE LONGER STORIES!_

_I dare ashfur to take away his spots! xD that and to have kits with crazy high hollyleaf!_

_I dare brokenstar to come back from the dead, see what happens. OH HE'S A VEGETARIAN ZOMBIE! "GRAINZ!" xD_

_scourge must marry me cause I think he's hot xD_

_GOOD LUCK!_

_Your friend,_

_Starpelt. (and I want starpaw to have her warrior ceremony, she will be named starfire!)"_

"Since your my friend, I'm going to do your warriors ceremony first," Dawnriver mewed as she leaped onto the rock that was still there. An excited Starpaw bounced over to the rock while Dawnriver mewed,

"I Dawnriver, the host of WTDTI call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of show business and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Starpaw, do you promise to uphold the rules of co-hosting and defend this show, even at the cost of your life?,"

"I do,"

"Then by the powers of Microsoft I give you your warrior name. Starpaw, from now on, you will be known as Starfire. Microsoft honors your humor and evilness and we welcome you as a full member of WTDTI."

"Starfire, Starfire, Starfire!!,"yowled the Clans.

Starfire dipped her head as Dawnriver leaped off of the rock and padded over to Scourge with the newly named Starfire, following.

Starfire padded up to Scourge and sat beside him. Starshine then read the wedding ceremony script which she stole from some random twolegs and when finished, Starfire tackled Scourge to the ground and started licking him so much, that every cat had to turn away.

"Okay, on to our next dare," Dawnriver mewed as she checked the index card in her paws.

Since Starfire was busy spending time with Scourge, Starshine pressed the 'reincarnate' button on the remote and Brokenstar came out of the ground eating............. salad?

"What the heck, cats don't eat vegetables!," Dawnriver stated.

"I do!!," Tornadostorm and Brokenstar said in unison.

"Okkay.....," Starshine muttered under her breath.

Brokenstar began walking around, eating celery along the way while chanting,

"Grains, GRAINS, GGRRAAIINNSS!!!!!!."

Silence.

Cricket chirp.

Then,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"

Even the random twolegs in China screamed.

"Okay Brokenstar, back where you came from," Starshine mewed and she pressed the 'kill' button on the remote which instantly caused Brokenstar to chock on his celery and die.

Starfire, who was done embarrassing Scourge in front of the Clans, padded over to Ashfur and dragged him over to Dawnriver who pressed the 'bath' button on the remote which made Ashfur's spots disappear, much to his disappointment. Starshine booted a crazy-high Hollyleaf over to Ashfur and they ran off together to get married, mate, have sixty kits and do whatever cats do on their anniversaries.

"This chapter is getting a little too long so I'm going to combine Spottedflames reviews," Dawnriver mewed as she handed a huge piece of paper to Starshine to read,

"_WARRIOR: TIGERCLAW_

_DARE: EAT MOUSE TURDS!_

_TORTURE: HE MUST HAVE ASHFUR'S KITS._

_Yes I'm evil... thank you!"_

"_WARRIOR:(OR IN THIS CASE ELDER)PURDY_

_DARE: KISS MOUSEFUR!_

_TORTURE: IF HE DOESN'T DO THE DARE... HE MUST LICK ASHFUR'S 'FAMILY JEWELS'_

_if ya know what I mean..._

_~you saw nothing"_

"_OK how bout this.._

_warrior: Tornadostorm_

_torture: bear Barney's kits._

_This is one i've always wanted to do:_

_warrior: Dawnriver_

_Dare: BEAR TORNADOSTORM'S KITS!_

_TORTURE: BARNEY RAPES HER._

_I love being evil."_

"_Cat: Dawnriver_

_Dare: MAKE OUT WITH TORNADOSTORM!_

_Torture: She must kiss Ashfur's Butt and say I Love your assfur ashfur_

_I'm evil, I know, I love it"_

"Wow, that's a lot of dares," Tornadostorm mewed as he played Halo on his Xbox 360.

"Tornadostorm, get off that stupid twoleg thing and get some mouse turd for Tigerclaw!!," Dawnriver yowled.

"It's Tigerstar, not Tigerclaw!!,"

"Whatever you say..... Tigerclaw!,"

"I hate you Dawnriver!,"

By the time the argument was over, Tornadostorm came over with some mouse turd that he found.

"Tigerclaw, eat it..... now," Starfire mewed with malice in her voice.

"No, not until you call me Tigerstar,"

"Do you want to bear Ashfur's kits?,"

"No,"

"THEN EAT IT!!,"

"Okay, I'll eat it," and with that, Tigerstar ate the mouse turds, got constipated and ran to the bathroom.

"Eww!," Starshine mewed in disgust as Starfire pressed the 'retrieve' button and the dogs appeared again and ran off to get Purdy. When they got back with Purdy, Dawnriver gave them their usual treats and they ran off again.

Starshine padded over with Mousefur behind her.

"OH MY GOSH, MOUSEFUR I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU WHEN I FIRST LAID EYES ON YOU!!!," Purdy squealed and started making out with Mousefur.

"I'm officially scarred for life and I can't believe I lived with him for a while," mewed Sol with a disgusted look on his face.

Random twolegs appeared on the moon and took Mousefur and Purdy away because their make out session was taking to long while Dawnriver was pestering Tornadostorm,

"Tornadostorm, you need to bear Barney's kits,"

"No, they will came out ugly and hidious,"

"That's the point...,"

"It is!!,"

"Yes,"

"Okay, I'll do it.....,"

(two minutes later)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!," Tornadostorm screeched when he saw the hideous spawn of the most hated purple dinosaur near to his rear and swiftly snapped it's neck to rid himself of this terror.

"Now, let's see what's next...........," Starfire mewed while reading the next dare and began to purr with amusement.

"What...?," Dawnriver asked and read the review that Starfire gave to her then suddenly tackled Tornadostorm to the ground and started to mate with him while saying,

"Thank you Spottedflames for giving me the opportunity to mate with Tornadostorm!!."

(forty minutes later)

"Eww, they are still doing it!!," Starshine mewed.

"Okay, well I'm going to read the next dare from Willowpaw-Xzera-Razo,

"_Cat: Dawnriver_

_Dare: Let...hmm lets see...berrynose host an entire chapter!"_

Berrynose appeared and mewed,

"Hello, everybody!!,"

~silence~

Then,"YYYAAAAAYYYYY!!,"

"Since Dawnriver is technically doing her version of making out with Tornadostorm, we shall go to our last review from whisperasweknowit,

"_hahahahahahaha...ahh ok_

_cat: Lionblaze_

_dare: lose a battle 2 a kit_

_cat: leopardstar_

_dare: profess her undying love 4 tornadostorm. Yes, tornadostorm."_

"Okay," Berrynose mewed as Starfire pressed the 'battle' button on the remote and a random twoleg arena appeared on the moon and all the cats filed in to take their seats, even Dawnriver who was nursing three kits that she had just given birth to.

Lionblaze and a random kit named Whisperkit padded into the fighting area..........

"Fight!!," yelled a random twoleg.

Lionblaze launched himself at Whisperkit, confident that he could beat such a little cat but he underestimated her as she quickly darted underneath Lionblaze's belly as he landed and rearing up onto her hind paws, she swiped at Lionblaze's turned back. Lionblaze flinched, spun around and charged at Whisperkit who ran underneath his belly again but this time, she swiped at his unprotected flesh. Lionblaze screeched in pain as Whisperkit, somehow, tackled Lionblaze to the ground and started clawing him with her unsheathed claws.

"Separate!!," yelled the random twoleg. Lionblaze and Whisperkit separated and the tom saw that the kit had no marks on her while he had scratches all over his body and so he fainted at the realization that he lost to a she-kit.

Starhine pressed the 'disappear' button on the remote which made the arena disappear and immediately called Leafpool to tell her that Lionblaze has fainted.

"Okay, last dare!!," Berrynose mewed as he watched Leopardstar pad up to Tornadostorm who was busy cleaning his pelt after his earlier activity with Dawnriver.

"Tornadostorm?,"

"What?,"

"I LOVE YOU!!,"

Tornadostorm stared at Leopardstar as if she was on drugs (which she is) then screeched with anger and began clawing Leopardstar while the Clans were laughing their heads off.

"Well, that's all for today so see you next time!!,"

Berrynose mewed.

**I would like to say thank you to: **

**FallingSnow14(my first reviewer), starryskywishes235(my FF BF), Mysticbreeze327, Kibbie9, starpelt1543(my FF BF), Unsigned. For Now, Whispi, Rainsky of Thunderclan(my FF BF), Acacion, tcatmaher, Madame J. Pontmercy, AriusWinter, The Angel of Randomosity, Willowpaw-Xzera-Razo, Laterose13, Spottedflames and whisperasweknowit(Whisperkit is dedicated to you) for reviewing my story, I really appreciate you guys : )**

**This chapter has my first try at a battle scene and I need your opinion on how good it is**

**R&R and tell me what you think about my very first Warriors battle scene ( =**

**Oh, and don't forget to send in some chocolate for Skykit!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WTDTI**

chapter 9

me: Tigerstar, say the disclaimer

Tigerstar: WHY?

me: caz...I said so?

Tigerstar: **glares**

me: o_O **gets out an explosive pie**

Tigerstar: OKAY, OKAY I'LL DO IT!

me: good **puts away pie**

Tigerstar: the author doesn't own Warrior's or the cats in the series but she owns a few that are in this

story(is glad he's not one of them)and she owns things that are related to explosives...

me: thank you

Tigerstar: your NOT welcome

me: **ignores comment**

me: I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently caz my brain was getting tired of typing long chappies, then spell checking it then reading it once to see if it makes sense...soo, I've decided to not reread it and if you see something that doesn't make sense, please tell me in a review, thx

o, and I'm not going to add in the actual comments that people submitted to the story like the last chapter, just so you know ;)

NOW on to the show! :D

The Clan cats in the clearing below were getting very tired and bored; eyes drooping, they were almost asleep when...

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

Every cat jumped up in surprise and shock, some flying into the random bowl of tomato soup that just appeared. Dawnriver rolled her eyes at the Clans, especially WindClan who were currently trying to commit suicide then be in Dawnriver's show.

Suddenly, Starfire came bounding in holding a giant mango and began hitting Dora the Explorer over the head with it.

"..."Dawnriver's eyes widened then she shook her head and then...

"RAWR, FEAR ME, FOR I AM YOUR WORSTEST NIGHTMARE!"

Starfire looked around,"Worstest, is that even a word?"

Dawnriver shrugged.

Baron, Tornadostorm's rogue name, piped up,"It's not a word you..."

"o, never mind, we have a show to run,"

Dawnriver interupted him then continued,"besides we have a new co-host!"

"BOOOOOOOO!" the Clans, especially WindClan, yelled.

'YYYYYYAAAAYYYY!" a tiny mouse screamed.

Everyone stares at the mouse.

"..." the mouse suddenly turned into a giant cabbage and started throwing purple pickles at everyone.

"AHHHHHH!"

One cat, Nightcloud, tried to hide behind a paper clip, another tried to hide under a pebble and another jumped off a random cliff in terror.

The mutated, once-mouse-now-cabbage-shooting-purple-pickle-machine leaped on a motorcycle and drove away to, sadly but happily for the cats, drive off a cliff.

The cats stared blankly at the cliff, except for the elders who were busy getting high and watching a wrestling match which, in Baron's messed up mind, was VERY unfortunit for the cats around them.

"..." Dawnriver fainted for no apparent reason.

She then randomly recovered in time to hear Starfire scream,"OKAY!"

her scream was so loud and harsh that it made the emo cats in the Clans turn up the volume of their heavy metal music.

"WE HAVE A NEW CO-HOST LIKE DAWNY MENTIONED. THIS CO-HOST WAS MADE BY THE TWO-LEG FEMALE WHO WROTE THIS POINTLESS STORY!" Starfire continued to scream and the cats that were near her went deaf instantly.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!" Tigerstar yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

silence.

**you hear cricket sounds in the background**

Random blue question marks appeared over all the cats head.

"WOAH!" Starfire squealed like a kit as she started to pop the question marks with a banana.

Starshine popped up and said,"Anyway, we have a new co-host, Scarab!"

"BOOOOOOOO!" the Clans screamed because they thought the new co-hosts name should be Tinkerbell instead of Scarab.

A stage fell from the sky and landed on Nightcloud.

"YYYYAAAAAYYY!" the Clans cheered at Nightcloud's sudden death.

Starshine pulled the cord that was next to the red curtains and they separated to reveal a giant purple dinosaur and a red...monster...hugging?

Starshine sweatdropped.

"WHOOPS, WRONG ONE!" Starfire, who was done entertaining herself, yelled and pulled the cord again but unfortunetily, most of the Clan cats already saw this and the leaders had nightmares, the warriors whimpered like kits and hid, the apprentices were glaring daggers, the elders were currently watching the Tellitubbies and Starfire wondered where in the world they got the TV from, and the kits were getting their machine guns out and ready.

Starfire sweatdropped this time.

The curtains finally parted a second time to reveal a huge, black male wolf with a visible scar on his left shoulder blade. He had three white paws and a collar with dragon teeth around it. He, strangely, had dragon claws from birth which is why some people speculate that either his mother or father was a dragon and the other one was a wolf.

The Clans gasped in shock, for they have never seen a real-live wolf before. Scarab looked around him with piercing reddish-blue eyes.

"Now..." Starshine was starting to get really nervous and so she started to gnaw on one of her claws.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR, THE COWS TO COME HOME OR SOMETHING?" Scarab bellowed in his gruff voice followed by impatient bark.

The Clan cats twitched in fright.

"okay" Starshine said as Dawnriver walked over, purposely avoiding Scarab.

Before Dawnriver could start though Starshine yelled,

"GUESS WHAT?"

"WHAT!" Dawnriver yelled.

"I'M GOING TO RETIRE FROM THE SHOW AND BECOME A CLAN CAT!"

"..."

Starshine leaped into the crowd and sat next to Hawkfrost who was looking at her as if she were a bug.

"..." Dawnriver was still puzzled by this random statement.

"GET ON WITH IT YOU WHIPPER SNAPPER!" Purdy yelled from the ThunderClan section.

Dawnriver shrugged then pressed the BOD to make Tornadostorm appear in front or her even though he could have walked two steps to get to Dawnriver.

"wooowww," Scarab rolled his eyes.

Starfire looked at the card and then looked up with widened eyes.

Tornadostorm looked up from the Pokemon game he was playing on his DS.

"What is it?"

Starfire grins as a pair of spiky cleats appear in front of Dawnriver.

"EAT THEM, NOW!" Starfire screamed.

Tornadostorm puts on some headphones at this.

Dawnriver looked digusted.

"DO IT... OR ELSE THE EVIL JOLLY RANCHER WILL COME AND STALK YOU!"

Dawnriver ate the spiky cleats then ran up to a random high school student and threw up the spiky cleats on them.

"EWWWW!"Starfire mewed while Scarab growled in appreciation.

"IT'S TEACHER APPRECIATION DAY!" Starshine yelled from the audience while waving around pom-poms.

"o...k" Scarab whimpered as a scary thought entered his brain cells.

Starfire looked at the next card and grinned devilishly.

"Hey, no references to the devil in this story," Dawnriver stated.

"You just said one" Tornadostorm said.

Dawnriver duct taped Torandostorm's mouth shut.

"okay, Tornadostorm you have a dare AND a torture" Starfire said, oblivious to what just happened two seconds ago.

"mmff"

"I'll take that as a yay" Starfire mewed as she pressed the BOD and Princesscloud showed up.

"!" Princesscloud squealed as Dawnriver got her explosive pie ready.

"wait, Dawn"Starfire said,"Tornadostorm said that he wanted to do the dare"

"mmff?" Tornadostorm tried to speak but failed due to the duct tape over his jaws.

"YAY!,"Princesscloud cheered as she ran off with Tornadostorm.

Starfire turns on a video camera as Dawnriver hypervenilates.

**At Princesscloud's house/den/hideout or whatever you wanna call it**

"YAY, WE ARE GONNA HAVE A LOT OF FUN TOGETHER. WE ARE GOING TO PAINT EACH OTHER'S NAILS THEN DO OUR FUR, THEN WE WILL GO SHOPPING AND GO OUT TO EAT BLAH BLAH BLAH..." Princesscloud babbled on.

"AHHHHHHH, GET ME OUT OF THIS MENTAL INSTITUTION!" Tornadostorm screamed.

**Back at the studio/chaos zone**

Dawnriver was currently trying to plot ways to get back at her sister for talking Tornadostorm almost to near death.

"while she's doing that, lets continue, shall we?" Starfire said.

"NOOOOO!"the clans yelled.

Starfire continues anyway. She looked at the card and pressed the BOD and Firestar and Squirrelflight appear.

"where's my Mountain Dew?"Firestar yowled mournfully.

"you get it after you either do your dare or torture," Starfire mewed.

Firestar looked thoughtful,"hmmm, they both sound nice..."

Scarab facepalmed at Firestar's stupidity.

"I'LL DO THE TORTURE!" Firestar mewed happily.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes wondering how Firestar became her father.

Suddenly, a kit by the name of Willow(which I DO NOT own, she belongs to Daelrii) came out of a purple portal and started to kill Sandstorm, Leafpool, and anyne else that is part of Firestar's family, even Firestar himself.

"0.0" the Clans stared in shock, some weeping at the loss of Firestar and his family who was killed by a kit.

Squirrelflight was still there...

"YYYAAYYYY!" the clans cheered.

But only for her dare.

"AWWWWW"

"now Squirrelflight, truth or dare" Tornadostorm said.

"ummm, Tornadostorm, it's supposed to be dare or torture" Scarab growled.

"..."Tornadostorm sweatdropped while Squirrelflight said, "dare"

"AHHHHH!" Tornadostorm randomly screamed.

"you must kill Brambleclaw" Starfire mewed.

"WHAT!" screeched an indignant Tigerstar.

Squirrelflight stared blankly at Starfire until Scarab, who is the one who likes the pairings that Dawnriver doesn't like, lifted his claws to reveal a fluffy bunny.

"AHHHHH, OKAY I'LL DO IT!"Squirrelflight screeched as she killed Brambleclaw.

After that, Willow killed Squirrelflight also and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, laughing insanely.

Tornadostorm looked around, suspiously,"Is this a mental institution or something?"

"hmmm" Starfire looked at the reviews.

"we have another co-host request but I will clarify this once that we will only have up to two co-hosts, Scarab NOT included, so that it won't get too overwhelming for the two-leg writing this...or typing it, whatever you prefer"

"BYE GUYS, IT WAS AN AWESOME TIME BEING WITH YOU!" Starshine yelled as she leapped into the portal and went back to her owner in the two-leg world.

Dawnriver waved to Starshine.

"and since we have that all cleared up...wait...is Skykit still sick?"

"yes"Scarab answered.

A orange tabby with blue eyes walks in.

"WELCOME OUR NEW, ANOTHER AUTHOR'S, CO-HOST, FIRESTORM!"

"thank you, Dawnriver" Firestorm said as the Clans sweatdropped from sheer terror at what another co-host would bring.

Starfire reads the next card.

Firestorm presses the BOD and Firestar comes back from the dark forest.

"hey, I'm alive!" Firestar notices Firestorm,"wow, we have the same first name!"

Firestar is happy for his discovery.

"anyway," Firestorm mewed,"Firestar buy a piece of chocolate the size of the whole world for Skykit"

Firestar starts to panic,"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND ONE THAT BIG AND I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR IT, I'M SAVING IT FOR A DOLL!"

"..."Scarab stared at Firestar strangely.

"okay, either that or you do the torture" Starfire said.

"I'll do the torture, it's sounds nice..."

Scarab rolls his eyes.

Dawnriver presses the BOD and anti-constipation pills appear.

Firestar, thinking that they were mini hot dogs, ate them.

Firestar runs to the bathroom and to this very day, he is still there.

Tornadostorm looks at the card and walks up the Dawn,"I HATE YOU AND I LOVE FIRESTORM!"

Dawn starts to cry and runs off.

Starfire pressed the BOD and Leafpool and Ashfur appear.

"what am I doing here?" Leafpool wondered out loud, then gasped in horror.

"IS THIS THE BUGS BUNNY SHOW?" she screeched.

"ummmm, no" Scarab said.

"awww"

"truth or dare, Leafpool" Torandostorm said.

"...truth" Leafpool mewed.

"TELL US THAT HOLLYLEAF, LIONBLAZE, AND JAYFEATHER ARE YOUR KITS!"Tornadostorm yelled.

"NEVER!"

The clans gasp in horror as Leafpool gets blown into oblivion.

Ashfur sniggers.

"YOUR NEXT, BUB!" Torndostorm yelled.

"what is he on?"Scarab muttered to Firestorm who shrugged.

"Ashfur, Dare or torture"

"...dare"

Suddenly, three two-legs came out of the portal with bazookas in there 'paws'.

"YOU BETTER RUN, ASHY!" Tornadostorm mewed loudly.

"why...o...AHHHHHHHHH!" Ashfur runs for his life while the three two-legs blow him up with bazookas.

Starfire looked at her card. Her eyes started to gleam in excitement.

"THANK YOU STARPELT1543, MY TWO-LEG CREATOR, for the chocolate and the get well card and the...picture of barney running away from me"

Ravenpaw got up to applause as Firestar said his warrior ceremony.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH" Firestar said but the author is too lazy to put in the whole ceremony.

"your name is now RavenJackson!" Firestar yowled.

"WHAT?" RavenJackson screeched as Tornadostorm laughed his head off.

"well, we are going to halt the show for right now because the author thinking the chapter is getting too long"Dawnriver mewed, "so c ya next time, on WTDTI!"

All the co-host's, cats and random pizza delivery guy waved at the camera.

**Okay, sorry again for the huge gap in between chapters and I'm sorry if I didn't get all the dares in this chapter. I promise I will next time. Another thing, I will not** **accept any more co-host request because I already have a lot, XD  
and Starshine officially retired from the show due to strepped throat, I apoligize for this inconvienience. From now on, you can only send in two dares per review, or else I might get overloaded and take another vacation from this which I know you don't want. Also, I'm thinking of changing the story title to something different so if you have any suggestions then send in a review like always**

**P.S. Sorry if I'm bllabbing too much here, lol**

**P.P.S tell me what you think about Scarab :D**

**Dawnriver-Shadowlover-Elitefan**


End file.
